Una mision encubierta
by Emy.Hyuuga
Summary: A veces fantaseamos con el amor ideal de una persona, y antes de darnos cuenta nos enamoramos de otra con el paso del tiempo. En una mision en Suna Ino, Neji, Hinata y Gaara descubriran que esta es más que una misión encubierta. Lemmon, mal hablado.
1. Chapter 1

_Neji pasame el shampoo! -Solo si admites que mi pelo es mas sedoso que el tuyo... -Lo hare si tu admites que te vuelvo loco!_

_

* * *

_

Su respiración se agito, sentía como sus dedos entraban y salían de su vagina velozmente, se revolcaba en la cama, hasta que sintió espasmos en todo su cuerpo y alcanzo el clímax. Abrió los ojos pesarosamente, de nuevo había tenido un orgasmo mientras soñaba con Naruto… cuanto desearía que sus sueños eróticos fueran verdaderos, cuanto desearía escuchar de verdad esas dos palabras "Te Amo" de sus labios mientras la hacia suya, sin embargo, esa no era la verdad. Dio un suspiro y se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al baño, tenia que prepararse para su misión como embajadora de Suna.

Ellos habían tenido una ataque de una nueva organización terrorista, y las posibilidades de que hubiesen infiltrados eran altas, por lo que ella seria de mucha utilidad con Byakugan, al parecer las semillas del movimiento terrorista Anti-Kazekage había sido sembrada con varios meses de anticipación, el ataque acontecido hace poco tuvo lugar cuando Sabaku no Gaara tomaba el puesto de Kazaekage, gracias a su acción rápida la explosión no dejo muertos, solo 12 heridos y ninguno de gravedad, su misión consistía en ir como embajadora junto a su primo Neji y Yamanaka Ino e investigar a todos que trabajan en el edificio del Kazekage y a los ninjas, esta misión encubierto tendría una posible duración mínima de tres meses.

* * *

Estaban en la puerta de la aldea a la hora designada, el líder de la misión, como era de esperarse es Neji. Iniciaron su recorrido después de haberse dirigido un quedo "Buenos días", y esto no era sorpresa, tomando en cuenta que para los tres era la primera vez que tenia una misión trabajando como equipo. Pero el silencio no duro por mucho, pues una de las integrantes y el silencio no eran amigos íntimos.

-Demonios! Tres meses en la villa de la arena, no suena bien para mi piel, tu que piensas Hinata-chan?

-E…etto… creo que el tiempo pasara antes de que no demos cuenta.

-Hmp… eso es lo que por lo que puedes preocuparte…

-A ti quien te pidió opinión Hyuuga Neji? No quiero escuchar eso de tío con el pelo largo!

-Como si me importara tu opinión…

Hinata sonrió momentáneamente, era divertido ver que se encontraba en equipo con una persona capaz de hacer discutir a su primo, Yamanaka Ino, una chica con una personalidad completamente opuesta a la suya, le acordaba un poco a Naruto, aunque el pelo de el era mas vivaz, su tez mas quemada, sus ojos tan bellos como cielo en un día de primavera… no lo pudo evitar, se sonrojo, pero que cosas pensaba! Debía concentrarse en la misión…

-Ehh… que ha pasado que te has sonrojado? Acaso te parecen gracioso que tu primo diga que visto como una chica play boy!

La atención de Ino a su sonrojo no ayudo a nada más que hacer que este empeorara, aunque le relajaba que estuviera tan equivocada al respecto.

Neji suspiro, al parecer la verdadera misión seria soportar a su equipo.

* * *

Llegaron a la villa después de tres días de viaje, fueron recibidos pos Temari, la cual los condujo inmediatamente para darles los detalles de su misión. Esas fueron las ordenes expresas de Hokage, no les daría los detalles en la villa, si no que se los daría Sabaku no Temari, la cual al recibirlo de la forma mas secreta posible y darles instrucciones viajaría a Konoha como embajadora para asi explicar la presencia de Hinata desempeñando tal papel.

-Tendrán que aparentar ser civiles, hemos preparado una floristería donde trabajaran Yamanaka Ino y Hyuuga Neji, bajo el apellido Osubara como pareja.

Ino cerro los puños controlando su ira ¡Por que tendría que actuar como la esposa de un caprichoso arrogante como Neji Hyuuga! Y no es que la idea a este le agradara.

-Mientras Hinata Hyuuga estarás como embajadora kunoichi a servicios de Hokage, toda la villa cuenta con su trabajo.

Neji e Ino se cambiaron con ropas civiles (mas Ino que Neji) e inmediatamente su misión inicio, lo que para Neji era mas una tortura de las divinidades en su contra que una misión.

Hinata fue escoltada hasta la oficina del Hokage por tres ninjas, uno en especial le llamo la atención por ser muy callado y silencioso. Evidentemente ya tenia por donde iniciar su mision.

Pero ninguno de los tres sabía en realidad, el gran cambio que esta misión depararía en sus vidas.


	2. Empezando la misión

Hay! Muchisimas gracias los que me han comentado y leido la historia, aqui traigo el siguiente capítulo. Estoy poniendo muxo Neji-Ino porque quiero que la historia se desarrolle despacio, espero que les guste, comments please!

Suspiro. Calma, se dijo a si misma... por un momento temía que algún tic nervioso se le escapara y dejara claro todo lo que en ese instante estaba conteniendo, y ella no era precisamente la reina de la paciencia… Qué diablos hacía Neji Hyuuga acostado en la cama, con el pecho al descubierto, leyendo un libro y con una expresión que decía "soy sexy y lo sé"?

Y rayos estaba pensando ella con que el era sexy? Cómo era que ese metro sexual de segunda con pelo largo y ego inflado se las había arreglado para sacarla aún más de sus casillas?

********Flash Back*********

Ino "Osubara" paso toda la tarde poniendo la floristería a su gusto… a fin de cuentas tenia que ser realista, y mejor aprovechar para hacer algo que le encantaba… por su parte Neji, su nuevo y _queridísimo _esposo se había pasado el tiempo organizando y limpiando el que seria su nuevo hogar. Era una estancia agradable, al frente estaba el negocio y se accedía al resto de la casa por una puerta bien disimulada tras la barra de despacho, en la pared lateral izquierda, se notaba que realmente era un sitio habilitado para negocios. El resto de la casa era de lo más sencillo, suficiente para que dos personas, _recién casados _compartieran alegremente la intimidad, pues apenas contaba con una pequeña cocina, una sala que hacía las veces de comedor, un baño y una amplia habitación con cama matrimonial.

Si bien Ino ya había asumido todo lo que conllevaría esta nueva misión aún no estaba preparada psicológicamente para ver a Neji Hyuuga, alias cubito de hielo egocéntrico salir del baño con apenas una toalla blanca a la cintura luciendo un magnifico cuerpo de adonis (Cómo lo disimulaba tan jodidamente bien?) y con una sonrisa socarrona adornando lo que se suponía un frío rostro, para pasar a su lado como si estuviera pintada a la pared y dirigirse a la habitación que en adelante compartirían.

********Fin de Flash Back*********

Y demostrando lo antes dicho… no era una persona conocida por su paciencia.

-Se puede saber que diablos haces medio desnudo y acostado?

Armándose de toda la paciencia que tampoco poseía, Neji se puso a su lado despacio, caminando con parsimonia, la tomo ligeramente del brazo y la acercó a si, provocando un ella un pequeño sonrojo, se puso a su altura y le habló al oído.

-Yamaka Ino, nos están observando –dijo en su habitual tono frío- así que métete en tu papel, ya que cumplir mi misión es lo que "diablos" estoy haciendo.

o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o

Una vez dejaron a Hinata en el despacho de Gaara los ninjas que la escoltaba se "esfumaron" literalmente. Se observaron sin mediar palabras. Hinata había cambiado, mucho. Cuando trato de salvar a Naruto, muriendo ella a manos de Pain, muchas cosas le fueron reveladas en el tiempo que su alma había rehuido su maltrecho cuerpo. Supo que no era débil, sólo que aún no sabía utilizar bien su poder, y al concedérsele la oportunidad de una segunda vida, lo había aprovechado al máximo.

Lo primero fue adoptar una actitud más fuerte, fue capaz de pedirle a la Gondaime que la entrenara como medininja, y gracias a su dedicación y la habilidad por sangre concedida, destacó de inmediato. Lo siguiente fue aceptar ser el centro de atención en algunas ocasiones, ya no se escondía, no más… a fin de cuentas ese era su camino ninja. En las noches entrenaba en la cascada, realizando su fatal danza, quién diría que tanta belleza y sensualidad sería la perdición para quien cayera en la trampa de su ataque, porque sí, aquel que caía no vivía para contarlo.

Su especialidad era el ninjutsu, por lo que significaba una gran desventaja a la hora de pelear a larga distancia, y esa fue la parte más ardua de su entrenamiento, la que le había hecho encontrarse nuevamente entre la línea de la vida y la muerte, pero de la que resurgió victoriosa. Aún ésta misión, significaba ni más menos que un nuevo entrenamiento para ella.

-Kazekage-sama –Dijo respetuosa, esperando la respuesta de a quien ahora le daba sus servicios-

Le costó un poco reconocer la imagen que se cernía ante sí, esperaba que llegase a su despacho aquella ninja demasiado tímida para serlo que vestía como si viviese en el país de la nieve, realmente no entendía porque la Hokage había decidido enviarla a ella, pues no le parecía útil, necesitaba alguien con grandes conocimientos médicos y de genjutsu capaz de encontrar una solución a una extraña epidemia que afectaba su villa, de la cual habían concluido no era accidental. Sin embargo la imagen que recibió al pasar la puerta no fue la de una débil niña, sino la de una decidida mujer. Hacía ya más o menos de un año que se había desatado la cuarta guerra ninja, y los resultados fueron completos estragos, pero no recordaba que ella tuviese las habilidades que en ese momento se le hacían primordiales.

Fuera de las habilidades había otra cosa por la consideraba que ella no sería útil, su apariencia. Ella aún tenía en la espalda la capa marrón que la protegía de los fuertes rayos del sol, más al haber entrado al edificio la echo para atrás, dejando ver su torneada figura, ya no usaba esas grandes chamarras que antes caracterizaban su vestimenta, sin embargo no por ello dejaba de ser recatada. Llevaba una ajustada blusa negra cuello de tortuga y sin mangas que le cubría el busto y poca parte del abdomen mientras era de malla en la espalda, su abdomen estaba cubierto por algo que Gaara identificó como vendajes, un también ajustado pantalón negro como una segunda piel se perdía en las negras botas ninja que llevaba puestas, si embargo la tela crema de una falta ocupaba desde su cintura hasta medio muslo, dejando ver los vendajes que allí estaban en su muslo derecho y encima descansaba amarrada su bolsa para kunais y shurikens, o cualquier otra cosa que la ayudase en su desempeño, su brazo izquierdo también tenía vendajes casi desde el codo hasta muñeca y en el derecho tenía un guante negro, desde su muñeca hasta poco antes del hombre, ahora su banda de Konoha la llevaba atada a un lado en la cintura. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas.

.com/bulkupload/Naruto/Hinata%20Wallpapers/Hinata%20Wallpapers/Hinata%20wallpaper%

Y es que la Hyuuga, más que dar la imagen de una ninja que es lo que era y correspondía a como estaba vestida, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, quizás por ello se había ganado el apodo con el que la Hokage le llamo en el pergamino que la había enviado.

-La muñeca de la muerte.

-Hyuuga Hinata, escuché que viniste a esta misión por voluntad propia.-Gaara estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, se veía tan imponente como lo recordaba.-

A Hnata no le sorprendieron las palabras del pelirrojo, a fin de cuentas era cierto, algo que pocas veces pasaba era que la Hokage en lugar de ordenar preguntara, cuando estaban en sus clases le preguntó a Hinata y a Sakura quien iría a acompañar a Ino a la Villa de la Arena, Suna, y Hinata, al ver la expresión de Sakura, se ofreció, a fin de cuentas la pelirosa recién había conquistado el corazón del vengador Sasuke Uchiha, y era normal que quisiera pasar tiempo con él, además Naruto había salido a otro de sus viajes de entrenamiento ahora con el propósito de dominar otra técnica de la que se había enamorado y hacerse más fuerte para ser el próximo Hokage (Todo en realidad para superar a Sakura, a fin de cuentas la amaba y Sasuke era su mejor amigo, así que un poquito de distancia le sentaría bien).

-Hai, Kazekage-sama.

-Bien –Gaara tomó asiento nuevamente, y con la misma expresión imperturbable de su rostro empezó a explicarle más detalladamente en qué consistiría la misión- Ha tenido lugar un extraño fenómeno, uno tras otro han caído seis ninjas mientras realizaban su guardia nocturna, los síntomas han sido los mismo, empezaban a gritar y agarrarse desesperadamente la cabeza, como si fueran víctimas de un genjutsu. Ahora los están atendiendo en el hospital. Su primera misión como embajadora de Konoha en Suna es descurir la naturaleza del problema. –Su mirada le dijo algo más que no fue necesario pasara a palabras _y desenmascarar a los presuntos infiltrados-_

-Hai!

Inmediatamente fue conducida, esta vez por Kakurou, a la sala donde sujetos con cadenas estaban los seis ninjas de la Arena, mantenían sus ojos abiertos y sonrisas rozando lo diabólico y horroroso en sus labios, sus expresiones eran de terror y angustia, miraban sin ver en realidad, uno de ellos se movía desaforadamente, Hinata supo que debía poner manos a la obra de inmediato.

-El enemigo toma control de tu chakra interno... eso es el genjutsu.-Susurro más para sí misma que para Kankurou o las enfermeras que desesperadas trataban de mantener bajo control a sus pacientes.

Sin necesidad de sello alguno su Byakugan se activó, entonces pudo ver como los chakras de los afectados estaba tornándose de dos colores, el suyo, y uno parasitario, que evidentemente trataba de tomar el control de los cuerpos, sin más empezó su trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Neji levantó una ceja consternado, no sabía como se encontraba en aquella situación. Cuando la rubia entró a la habitación hizo como si no le importara, lo necesario era mantener la apariencia, pero su confianza en mantenerlo todo bajo control fue cayendo a pasos acelerados. Cuando levanto la mirada no podía creer lo que veía, ella tras superar la primera impresión decidió también entrar en el juego. Decoró su rostro con una arrogante sonrisa made in Yamanaka Ino, esa sinceramente no era la respuesta que esperaba de su escandalosa compañera.

Ino se dirigió al baño, ella también tomaría cartas en el asunto, no por nada era una de las mejores en "el arte de las kunoichis" aunque nunca espero utilizarlo contra un compañero… oh si, esto sería de lo más divertido, ver como respondería en prepotente genio Hyuuga. Tras el baño se puso una bata transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación, esta sobre unas delicadas bragas. Luego fue a la habitación matrimonial que compartiría con su "amado" esposo. Habló en voz alta como quien no quiere la cosa. Se ocuparía de que sus "observadores" se tragaran lo de matrimonio feliz.

-Mmm… espero que Neji esté de ánimos esta noche.-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-

Cuando Ino volvió a la recámara, entonces Neji si supo que los dioses lo estaban poniendo a prueba. Ella apagó la bombilla del techo, dejando prendida la lámpara de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de Neji, para que este pudiese continuar su lectura. A gatas se subió a la cama y empezó a acercarse a Neji, cerró los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, acercándose a su oreja.

-Ellos deben habernos reconocido como ninjas de la Hoja por nuestros ojos, así que sígueme la corriente.

Neji esta perturbado, por primera vez en su vida se asemejaba a su prima Hinata en algo más que los ojos: El sonrojo. Ino se acurrucó en él, su pelo suelto se desparramaba en la sábana, y ahora su cabeza reposaba en sus piernas mientas con un brazo rodeaba su cintura. Para Neji era primera vez que tenía ese tipo de contacto.

-Que bien se siente llevar una vida pacífica mi cielo…-Dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tienes razón –Neji le seguía el juego.

-Es una lástima que no estuviéramos hecho para se ninjas.. a pesar de nuestros clanes…

Todo estaba claro el plan de la rubia se hizo evidente. Cualquier ninja promedio con suficiente conocimiento sobre Konoha le reconocería como un Hyuuga. A ella quizás si o quizás no. Pero ahora lo importante era aparentar que habían dejado atrás la vida a la que debían responder, al no ser capaces de sobrellevarla, y ser sólo gente "común" además, al parecer… esa misión, si que lo era en too el sentido de la palabra. Ya soñaba con el momento de tener los flujos de chakra de las condenadas almas que los estaban vigilando… pensándolo mejor quizás usar taijutsu sin Byakugan sería mejor, y dedicarse sólo a romper huesos y partirles la cara, sí, quería procurarles un dolor barbárico.

Ino es en definitiva una genia en la actuación, el Hyuuga lo comprobó al ver como dos gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de la presión de sus árpados. Entonces actuó por mero instinto, uno que no conocía y la levantó cuidadosamente, ante la mirada incrédula de Ino le seco las lágrimas a besos, y sin mediar palabras se acostó nuevamente atrayéndola a su cuerpo y arropándolos a ambos; mientras la mano pecaminosa de un ninja firmaba su sentencia de muerte al moverse aceleradamente sobre su miembro erecto. Esa rubia sí que le gustaba…. Le empezaba a gustar la misión de tener vigilados a la extraña pareja, a fin de cuentas no todos los días se ve a un Hyuuga mudarse fuera de su aldea, aunque ya venía entendiendo su historia… seguro habría sido expulsado de su clan por incompetente, mmm…. Cuando finalizara su misión se las arreglaría para hacerle _esto _y_ aquello_ a su esposa, a fin de cuentas las mujeres prefieren a los hombres fuertes, y si se lo preguntaban aquel hombre parecía un marica con todo y pelo largo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si alguien le hubiese contado lo que pasaba con la misión d su primo y la maestra en genjutsu, se hubiese desecho en carcajadas, aunque esa no era su personalidad… pero ni aún con advertencias hubiese estado preparada para lo que le esperaba con el Kage de Suna… Sabaku no Gaara.


	3. Chakras parásito

Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo **Layill, Pame 18 **aquí tengo la continuación y espero que igualmente les guste!

Justo cuando estaban los dos arropados Neji activó su línea sucesora, y si bien lo que esta le permite ver son los canales de chakra, no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba haciendo el hombre que los vigilaba. Se asqueó. ¿Y como no hacerlo al ver a otro hombre en esas condiciones? Se concentró en analizar cuantos eran sus rivales, tres. Ya luego se tomaría su tiempo en hacerle lamentar estar en aquella misión. Lo importante ahora era disfrutar algo que nunca antes había sentido… el calor de un cuerpo humano abrazado a él.

-Qué viste?

-Son tres, poderosos pero algo…._cómo decirlo _idiotas.

Ino le observó con una ceja alzada _idiotas? _Bueno, le hubiese preguntado algo sarcástico como: Es que reconoces a tus iguales? Pero realmente no quería arruinar el momento. Había estado en diversas misiones donde fue necesario usar el arte de las kunoichis _seducción _y sabía que era buena en ello, pues lo más lejos que habían llegado antes de ella los dejara en KO era a abrazarla, y nunca antes había sentido un cuerpo como el que estaba abrazándola en ese momento. La imagen que tenía de Neji era todo lo contrario, lo imaginaba frío y con una piel más o menos de reptil… bueno, quizás exageraba, pero era sorprendente lo cálido y firme que resultaba, todo lo contrario a su pedante personalidad, se había sorprendido desde el momento que tocó sus suaves labios, que realmente ahora le cabía la duda de si eran vírgenes _por Kami-sama, ya es un adolescente!_… sin poder evitarlo llevó una de sus manos a su abdomen, y empezó a acariciarlo. Neji la miraba entre expectante e incrédulo ¡Nunca antes nadie le había tocado! La Yamanaka ya se había llevado su atesorado primer beso… que pretendía ahora?

Ino era virgen, a pesar de las misiones de seducción a las que se le encomendaba, ella siempre salía airosa (a ecepción de cuando el apuesto hijo de un señor feudal la había besado), no por nada poseía el control mental, y la última técnica que había desarrollado le permitía crear y suplantar falsos recuerdos en la memoria de sus víctimas. De ahí que todos los hombres con los que había estado (Apenas abrazada) pensaban que le habían hecho el amor, y bueno… ya saben donde está parte del cerebro de los hombres -.-…

-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hinata se concentró, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles… o divertidas. Los cuerpos de los pacientes empezaron a convulsionar aún más de lo que lo estaban haciendo anteriormente, Kankuro hacía lo que podía agarrando a tres con sus marionetas, uno de ellos soltó una gran cantidad de chakra rompiendo así las cadenas y causando una gran explosión, Hinata se dirigió a ese primero, lo que debía hacer sonaba mucho más sencillo de lo que era, cerrar los canales de chakra del extraño parásito, Sabaku no Gaara apareció en la habitación en un remolino de arena, alertado por la explosión, que había dejado a Kakuro inconsciente. Había que tomar medidas drásticas y así lo hizo…

-Dimensión Byakugan!

Inmediatamente cayeron los cuerpos inmóviles de todos los presentes.

Temari llegó corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, ahora con muchos ninjas que la seguían. Su rostro presentó una mueca de horror al ver tal escena, Kakurou, Gaara, Hinata y todos los que recibían asistencia estaban tirados en el suelo, agarro al Kakurou del cuello de su chamarra y empezó a abofetearlo.

-Kankurou, despierta!

Abrió los ojos muy a su pesar… sólo recordaba una gran explosión.

-Qué diablos te pasa Temari!

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, qué pasó aquí?

Y es que por más que intentaron no pudieron despertar a Gaara ni a Hinata, y mucho menos recuperaban la consciencia los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba cómo llegó al lugar en el que estaba. Todo a su alrededor era blanco, sentía vértigo, como si estuviera dando vueltas o los pies al techo por demasiado tiempo, esto le extrañó, pues no solía agotarse con facilidad. Mirase por donde mirase no veía más que una ahogante blancura por todas partes, ni paredes, ni sombras, ni señal alguna de vida. Se miró a sí mismo y aunque su rostro no mostró sorpresa, sí que estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba vestido sólo con una toga blanca.

-Maldito genjutsu…

-Kazekage-sama

Lentamente todo el panorama fue cambiando, ahora se encontraba en una paisaje, había una gran cascada y más allá se grandes montañas se levantaban imponentes, él estaba sentado en el pasto ahora con sus ropas, pero lo que más le extrañó fue que al girarse sólo veía el vasto desierto. Detrás podía ver el sol levantarse dominante, sin embargo, de frente estaba la luna acompañada por sus muchas estrellas.

Fue entonces que la voz que le había llamado antes se tornó en una figura.

-Hyuuga. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estamos en un genjutsu.

-…

La mirada de Gaara la hizo estremecerse, sin embargo no lo demostró, no era el momento adecuado para dejar aflorar su timidez.

-Descubrí que poseen un chakra parasitario, por ello los hundí a todos en un contra-genjutsu que separe al chakra original del que intenta dominarlos… sin embargo no contaba con traerlo a usted aquí también.

-Por su cara parece que le falta decirme algo.

El panorama cambió nuevamente, ahora todo estaba completamente oscuro y pareciera que levitaran uno frente al otro, a pesar de la oscuridad podían verse claramente y esto provocó un fuerte sonrojo en Hinata y aún más incertidumbre en Gaara; y es que ahora nada cubría sus esbeltos cuerpos.

A duras penas Hinata logró hacer que las palabras surgieran de sus labios.

-Ellos están bien, el problema somos nosotros.

Gaara la observó sin entender… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-E..el gen..jutsu tu..tu..vo…

Sin poder soportarlo más Hinata se hizo un ovillo, poniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y apretando fuertemente sus manos alrededor de la misma, tratando de alguna forma cubrir su desnudez y si podía hasta su vergüenza, era la segunda vez que un hombre la veía desnuda, contando la ocasión en que Naruto la vio en el lago y no la reconoció. Pero sabía que ese no era momento de estar avergonzada y debía explicarle al Kazekage lo que estaba pasando, aunque ello no fuera para nada de su agrado.

Como pudo aclaro sus ideas y empezó a hablar, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella en las mismas condiciones.

-El genjutsu tuvo un efecto contrario entre nosotros –se pudo imaginar la expresión molesta de él- no contaba con que usted entrara así en mi campo, y en ese momento estaba concentrada en la técnica…

-Explícate de una buena vez Hyuuga.

-E..etto…-suspiró, vamos HInata! _Trató de animarse- _a ellos los desligó, sin embargo en el momento que usted calló bajo mi genjutsu provocó un desequilibrio entre nuestros chackras, que están tratando de unirse.

Entonces Gaara entendió incrédulo lo que sucedía, sus chakras intentaban hacerse, y ni siquiera Hinata podía evitarlo.

-Qué podemos hacer?

-Yo..yo liberaré a lo demás, hace ya bastante que los liberé del genjutsu en el que estaban atrapados, ahora sólo están soñando. En esta dimensión la línea espacio tiempo es distinta, un minuto pueden ser horas, y unos días sólo minutos.

El panorama cambió nuevamente, ahora estaban en le techo de una casa de Suna frente a una gran luna llena, sin embargó detrás de Hinata se cernía el inmenso complejo Hyuuga. Nuevamente ambos contaban con sus vestimentas, para el alivio mutuo.

-Luego uno a uno fueron apareciendo los ninjas de Suna, que se miraban los uno a los otros sin entender nada.

-Liberar

La voz de Hinata se escuchó clara, y todos ellos desaparecieron al momento.

Gaara se estaba impacientando, esto lo demostraba la arena que se acumulaba a su alrededor, le sorprendió poder hacer eso aún en donde estaba.

-Ahora nos libraré a nosotros del genjutsu, sin embargo los efectos no serán reversibles, por lo menos no de momento, pero haré lo posible por solucionarlo antes de que finalice mi misión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Temari había tomado el control de la situación. Ya todos estaban en camillas en otra habitación mientras un equipo se encargaba de la limpieza y reconstrucción de la que había explotado. Kankurou le explicó todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba con Hinata. Ambos se encontraban conversando en una pasillo de la enfermería.

-Temari-sama, Kankurou-sama!

-Qué pasa Matsuri?

-Han despertado!

Inmediatamente se dieron a la carrera hacia la habitación donde estaban, sin embargo se sorprendieron ante la escena. Si bien todos los ninjas que habían caído ante la extraña epidemia se estaban levantando como si solo hubiesen tomado una siesta, Hinata y Gaara se retorcían en sus camas gritando.

El cuerpo de Hinata se envolvió en su chakra, que resplandecía de azul, mientras el de Gaara hacía lo mismo, rojo. Los chakras de Hinata y Gaara empezaron a expandirse al cuerpo del otro, se formó algo parecido a una burbuja mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban, se veía una baile entre ambos chakras, emitiendo una poderosa pero bella presencia, de golpe se detuvo y ambos chakras entraron al cuerpo de los dos, siendo estos "infectados" por el chakra del otro. Luego que todo sucedió, ambos cuerpos calleron al piso.

Temari sostenía a Gaara, quien con mucho esfuerzo, al igual que Hinata, abría los ojos.

-Gaara… qué pasó?- Se escuchó la vos preocupada de la aún sorprendida Temari.

Gaara no respondió verbalmente, pero sí lo pensó.

-No tengo la menor idea (Gaara)

-Tengo que solucionarlo (Hinata)

Ninguno de los dos había abierto sus labios, sin embargo escucharon la voz del otro fuerte y clara en sus cabezas, ambos se miraron expectantes y un tanto incrédulos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mano de Ino recorría el abdomen de Neji, siguiendo la línea de sus músculos marcados de una forma deliciosa, no exagerados pero sí bien definidos. Neji ahogó un gemido, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Nunca antes había sentido las sensaciones que ahora consumían su cuerpo. Ino le besó el pecho de manera fugaz, y entonces se detuvo. Sonrió quedamente, al parecer disfrutaría de la misión mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Neji se había quedado quieto y no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo porque realmente no sabía que hacer, Ino se hizo a un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Neji suspiró aliviado, ya mañana analizaría las cosas, ahora sólo quería descansar un poco de tantos cambios y nuevas sensaciones. Todavía no comprendía por qué hacia penas un momento había sentido unas leves pulsaciones en la entrepierna…pero las mismas se habían calmado desde que la Yamanaka se había alejado.


	4. Segundo dia de mision

Hinata y Gaara se observaban el uno al otro sin creer lo que ocurría. Temari por su parte esperaba una respuesta del pelirrojo.

_-¿Shukaku? (Gaara)_

_-N-no… (Hinata)_

Por fin decidió hablar, no era la primera vez que tenía una voz en la cabeza, así que no era algo nuevo, pero tampoco es que le gustase.

-Estoy bien Temari, cómo están los demás?

-Todos han despertado Kazekage-sama –le repondió Matsuri-

Hinata se reincorporaba, ella estaba hecha un lío.

_-Oh Kami-sama, qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo revertir esto? (Hinata)_

_-Sería genial si empezaras por no pensar tanto (Gaara)_

-Bien, que descansen y estén mañana a primera hora en mi despacho. Hyuuga acompáñame.

Gaara iba a utilizar su arena, pero en ese instante sintió como sus ojos se estremecían, así que salió caminando, con una muy avergonzada Hinata detrás de él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji tuvo dulces sueños en los que torturaba a un ninja que no conocía, y luego a la Yamanaka en posiciones que era mejor ni recordar y le hicieron amanecer con los calzones mojados, cuando se despertó vio a una durmiente rubia a su costado, suficientemente sexy como para que las palpitaciones de su entgrepierna le hicieran recordar la urgencia de ir al baño. Maldita misión, malditos ninjas que aún lo observaba y maldita rubia que no lo dejaba en paz ni en los sueños.

Ino abrío un ojo divertida, se había despertado poco antes que Neji y su curiosidad la llevó a notar un llamativo bulto que tenía… Jajajaja, si, ese Neji Hyuuga ya vería que no se debe meter con las chicas, mucho menos con Yamanaka Ino. Tan relajada como fuera posible se acercó al baño y abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse a Neji bajo el agua bien fría. Ino se entro a ducha sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Ahhhh el agua esta que congela! –se quejo

-Nadie te invito a entrar- dijo molesto el Hyuuga-

Ino lo ignoro olímpicamente y acerco sus ahora endurecidos pezones cubiertos apenas por seda mojada al pecho del Hyuuga

-Que querrías calmar con agua tan fría, mi cielo?

¿Calmar? Si algo se había calmado ella había conseguido que alterara nuevamente, a pesar de la fría temperatura del agua Neji no podía hacer nada para evitar que su "amiguito" reaccionara activamente.

-Bueno, vine a lavarte el pelo! –Y le guiño un ojo-

Ino se reía para sus adentros, la expresión del Hyuuga lo valía todo… se había quedado mirándola como si no lo creyese cuando ella se deshizo del camisón y las bragas. Ahh también se reía porque luego de hacer el Byakugan Neji se había puesto rojo como un tomate y había tartamudeado al decirle que un ninja se estaba… "eso" mirándola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara camino hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento con Hinata siempre detrás de él. No hacía falta hablar, podía escuchar claramente todos los tropezones que daba la Hyuuga en sus pensamientos muy a pesar de verse con tanta entereza.

-_Quizas si entro nuevamente a la Dimension Byakugan ahora en un Genjutsu de desligue pueda recomponerlo… pero necesitare un poco de tiempo antes de reponerme. Ahhh el Kazekage debe estar pensando que soy una tonta, pero es que no contaba con que entraría en ese momento… es muy peligroso que se ponga en mi camino. ¿Cuáles podrían ser los resultados de esto? Deja ver…_

A Gaara le pareció extremadamente gracioso que una persona que aparentaba ser tan callada siempre pensara de una manera muy acelerada.

-Go..gomen…

Oh, cierto! La Hyuuga también podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

-Bien, llegamos. Hyuuga, usa tu chakra

-_Me encantaría que no me llame Hyuuga…_

….

Hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder, para quitarle importancia al hecho de que ni siquiera podía pensar sin ser escuchada activo su línea sucesora, pero antes de que entendiese lo que ocurría se empezaron a formar pequenos remolinos de arena, inmediatamente Gaara se concentró en controlar la arena, mas sintió una extraña sensación en su rostro, mas específicamente en sus ojos y en ese momento pudo ver los canales de chakra de Hinata.

-Asi que es esto…

Sus chakras se habían fusionado.

Hinata no salía de la sorpresa, al mirar el rostro de Gaara pudo notar las venas alteradas en el rostro del pelirrojo, observo uno de los montículos de arena, y con solo pensarlo este se empezó a levantar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji se esforzaba en analizar la situación, pero por mas que trataba no encontraba nada lógico en lo que estaba pasando. Estaba desnudo, sentado en una silla de baño, con una rubia igualmente desnuda lavándole el pelo, a la que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo su virilidad que se le levantaba imponente. ¿Qué clase enfermedad psicológica tenia ella? Acaso le habían dejado caer al nacer… no, muy poco probable. O podría ser hereditario… desecho la idea, el Sr. Yamanaka era evidentemente respetable. Casi dejo de respirar cuando sintió que Ino lo abrzaba por la espalda pegándole su bien proporcionado busto, tomaba su barbilla con una mano y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Mi amor, ya iré a abrir la floristería.

Sin la más mínima vergüenza la rubia se paseo ante el completamente desnuda, se envolvió una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. En ese momento Neji Hyuuga tuvo su primera eyaculación estando consciente.

-Haz aplastado mi orgullo Yamanaka, pero te ensanare que nunca debes meterte con un Hyuuga.


	5. Conociéndose

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a

**RAYMAR**

**Lorss**

**Niki Hyuga**

Por su apoyo, si estaba un poco perdida pero ya volví decidida a terminar el fic, espero que le guste y sigan apoyándome con sus comentarios!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * ~ Conociéndose ~ * *

Ambos dejaron de hacer fluir sus chakras al mismo tiempo. Gaara se sentó tranquilamente en la arena siendo imitado por una muy avergonzada Hyuuga, que quería responsabilizar al calor del tono rojizo que debía estar ocupando sus mejillas. A pesar de ser, por lo general, una persona callada, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablar, porque era mucho más bochornoso el que sus pensamientos fueran escuchados.

**-Hokage-sama, haré todo lo necesario para revertir los efectos del jutsu**… _Necesito entrar en la dimensión y jugar con los filamentos de chakra…_

Gaara la observó en silencio, era gracioso escuchar como le daba explicaciones mientras en sus pensamientos calculaba como llevarlo a cabo- **Cómo planeas entrar a esa "dimensión" sin que interfiera la arena?- **El destello de sorpresa de mirada de la Hyuuga le hizo entender que entendía un poco más que ella la situación actual. Pudo notar cómo torrentes de palabras entrecortas pasaban por la cabeza de la ojiblanco.

Lentamente se puso de pie, ya era momento de volver a sus deberes como Kazekage, inmediatamente fue imitado –**Hyuuga Hinata, como embajadora de Konoha en Suna que ha aceptado seguir las órdenes del Kazekage, se le encomienda la misión de investigar a fondo los medios para corregir los efectos del jutsu, con secreto de grado S** – Si de alguna manera se infiltraba la información sobre la actual "condición" del Kazekage, no dudaba que los grupos terroristas aprovecharían la ocasión para atacar Sunagakure – **Hai, Kazekage-sama**!- Le gustase o no Hinata sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella.

Sin mediar palabra emprendieron camino de regreso, Gaara hacia la torre y Hinata al aposento que le había sido asignado.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

Mientras se secaba su lacio cabello que ahora olía a rosas con una toalla blanca, Neji consideraba las diversas maneras de hacerle pagar bien costoso su descaro a su nada pudorosa compañera, que por cierto era la que se había encargado de que ahora _él _tuviera un poco masculino aroma a azucenas. Una vez estuvo cambiando con aquella maldita ropa de maldito civil salió a la también maldita tienda donde Ino atendía con soltura a cuantos clientes llegaban. Tomó una maldita escoba y empezó a barrer el maldito piso. Fue entonces cuando notó que se había sobre acostumbrado a maldecir todas las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, y ya tenía a la vista a la maldita rubia que le regalaba una maldita sonrisa arrogante mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ahora se sentía levemente contento de esa mala costumbre de maldecir para sus adentros. Sí, la maldita Yamanaka, con su maldito cuerpo escultural que parecía tallado a mano por los dioses, con su maldita piel blanquecina cual leche o algodón iba a descubrir por qué nunca se debía jugar con el orgullo de un hombre, mucho menos con el orgullo del virgen Neji Hyuuga.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

_Levemente_ irritado, Gaara descansó su cabeza en la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa. En toda la tarde y parte de la noche que llevaba en su oficina, había tenido que hacer un evidente esfuerzo por concentrarse en sus deberes, lo cuál no era tarea sencilla teniendo una voz sonando constantemente en su cabeza. No dudaba que la Hyuuga debía estar en la misma condición que él, si no levemente peor. Mira que ir a un área de entrenamiento a dedicarte a golpear un poste hasta el punto de sangrar por los nudillos debido a la frustración de no poder usar su chakra sin provocar una ventisca arenosa, no le parecía la mejor solución. Pero si le ayudaba a vaciar su estrés, bien por ella. Si, estaría del todo bien de no ser que sus propios nudillos estaban sangrando. Aparte de eso también le molestaba la idea de que todo cuanto había revisado (Misiones desde rango D al S) y cuanta conversación se había mantenido en su oficina, más sus propios pensamientos, eran escuchados involuntariamente por otra persona.

Si bien desde que había perdido el Shukaku ya podía dormir, no se le había quitado la costumbre de dedicar sólo unas pocas horas a tal acción dedicando casi todo su tiempo a su cargo, por lo que el hecho de que Sabaku no Gaara se fuera de su oficina por la puerta frontal apenas a las 11 p.m. fue de evidente sorpresa para los Chunnin que estaban de vigilancia. En primer lugar porque el Kazekage nunca salía de su oficina antes de las tres de la madrugada para volver a las seis, y en segundo porque nunca salía caminando si no como una rápida ventisca arenosa por la ventana de su propia oficina.

Pero ellos no sabían que Gaara se sentía aún más extrañado.

En un ágil movimiento saltó a los tejados, para emprender una rápida marcha hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde sabía, estaba la Hyuuga. La cuál también sabía, lo estaba esperando. Eso de compartir los pensamientos se le hacía aún más tedioso que las conversaciones que tenía antes con Shukaku, y eso era, de hecho, mucho que decir. Una vez llegó al lugar donde se dirigía, se quitó el sombrero de Kazekage. La Hyuuga lo miraba directamente mientras se envolvía con habilidad vendas en sus manos, que previamente había curado haciendo uso de su chakra. Y Gaara también lo sabía. Porque todo lo que había pasado por las cabezas de ambos hasta ese momento, también era conocimiento de ambos. Gaara suspiró en un gesto impropio de él.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de las gotas de sangre que caían de ambas manos del hombre que estaba frente a ella, y se sorprendió enormemente al ver en ellas sus propias heridas. El rango de efecto de su propios jutsu la hizo tragar en seco mientras se dirigía presurosa a atender las heridas del Kazekage. No podía siquiera verlo a los ojos, ¡Claro que no podía! ¿De qué serviría siquiera hablarle si sus propios pensamientos eran escuchados? Una vez finalizó su labor, Hinata se puso distancia prudente del Kazekage, el cuál se despojó de sus ropas de Kazekage dejando a la vista su uniforme ninja, aunque sin la calabaza.

-**Si vamos a estar así, lo menos que podemos hacer es aprender a sobrellevarlo- **Gaara habló en aquel tono neutro que le caracterizaba, dejándole claro a la kunoichi que hasta que no pudiera deshacer aquel jutsu, por lo menos debía aprender a controlarlo. En aquel momento ambos empezaron una estridente danza de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos con el Byakugan activado, ambos con defensas de arena y ambos con la previsión del próximo ataque de su oponente.

Era como luchar contra si mismo, era como verse en un espejo.

La agilidad que exigía completar ataques del Juken dejó a Gaara evidentemente agotado. Nunca el combate cuerpo a cuerpo había sido fuerte, y tener que usar arena contra arena no era exactamente la idea que tenía de un combate sencillo. Se estaban probando el uno al otro. A pesar de las defensas con las que ahora contaba la Hyuuga, era notable su falta de habilidad para controlar la arena, más evidente aún se hacía en su manera de esquivar los ataques cuando la arena se encargaría simplemente de bloquearlos, o en su insitencia en acercarse a él para atacarlo.

No pudo advertir el momento exacto en el que sucedió. La arena controlada por Hinata empezó a atacar sus defensas cual si fueran kunais, rompiendo al parecer los hilos de chakras que la controlaban, dejandolo por un momento sin la protección que ya no era "absoluta" desde que había perdido al Ichibi. Comprendió en ese instante que controlar las técnicas del clan Hyuuga iba mucho más allá de simplemente poseer aquellos ojos, justo en aquel intante HInatase acercaba a él de manera feroz en lo que podía haber sido un ataque directo a sus puntos de chakra, de ella no haber sido detenida por la arena que la sostenía firmemente en todo el cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubiesen acordado, ambos desactivaron sus ahora compartidas técnicas.

Más que el temor que algunas había provocado en ella Sabaku no Gaara, Hinata sintió respeto. Había comprobado lo complicado de la técnica del Kazekage de Suna. Defender, atacar, seguir al enemigo… todo ello necesita la concentración absoluta en la materia que era controlada. Que Gaara controlaba como su propia respiración.

Por su parte Gaara también admitió para sí las habilidades de la kunoichi. Ella, aunque poco, se había valido de arena en momento crucial para completar su ataque y romper sus barreras, y además notó que el poseer los ojos de un Hyuuga era inútil en batalla si no podía llevar a cabo las técnicas del clan.

En el momento que ambos escucharon los pensamientos del otro, las mejillas de Hinata se incendiaron, y bajó la mirada tapando con su flequillo la vista de su propio otro al reclinarlo, mientras en un ademán que creía perdido sus dedos índices se juntaban chocando pausadamente el uno contra el rostro. Gaara por su parte miró hacia otro lado, mientras una suave estela rojiza cubría sus mejillas.

No era temor… si no respeto y admiración lo que había declarado la Hyuuga.

Y entonces ahora un sonrojo más fuerte ocupó su rostro, que insistía en mantener una expresión neutral. Eso también había sido escuchado por ella, que ya estaba al punto del desmayo.

******* Continuará *********


End file.
